Mortal Winx
by Peacelovefairy
Summary: BLOOM IS RAISED BY MILEENA AND IS SENT TO ALFEA FOR REASONS ONLY SHE KNOWS AND WITH HER TRAINING GROWING UP SHE CAN AND WILL UNLEASH HELL. I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR MORTAL KOMBAT PLEASE READ AND HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS HAS SEASON 1 2 5 AND MAYBE 3 FROM WINX CLUB AND WILL HAVE MORTAL KOMBAT X SINCE I HAVE ONLY WATCH THOSE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE.
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Winx

(FIRST OF ALL I DONT OWN ANY OF THE WINX CLUB OR MORTAL KOMBAT CHARTERS, AND YES I DO SUCK AT SPELLING AND GRAMMER PLEASE FORGIVE ME IN ADVANCE . ENJOY. THIS IS SET SORTA SEASON 1 BUT WITH SOME SEASON TWO AND 5 AND MAYE 3 OF THE WINX CLUB AND MORTAL KOMBAT X SINCE THAT IS THE ONLY ONE OF VIDEO I HAVE WATCH SO FAR SO IF YOU WANT A CERTIAN MORTAL KOMBAT PERSON IN LET ME KNOW WHO AND I WILL TRY TO WORK HE OR SHE IN THE STORY OK THANK YOU)

(Bloom's P.O.V)

Ok so i walked into Professor Palladium's potionlodgy class for freashmen year. I was still unsure why my mom wanted me to come except to see if i could get some allies to help free lord Shinnok and any other resources too. I sighed thinking about how those stupid earthrealmers. two long years and just a couple short months ago my mother Queen Mileena had found out about these other magic realms and about a school for me to attend and knowing my mom has a plan i came it was higly dicey in the beging. I thought i was gonna have to battle Miss Griselda to get in but when i said where i was from they were shocked they have never heard of the Oddworld so they let me in no trouble after that. I discovered i am highly good in Potions which is a slight shock to me but i do find it fun to learn and look forward to useing this new found knowledge on our enemies. Class was like always learn what to combine and what each combo does, found out that we was due for a midterm like exams ina chamber of some kind big whoop. i walked to my next clas which is a favorite of mine Professor Avlon battle class. i had been holding back on alot of these girls but im about to unleash more of what i can do. I been hearing and getting looks from all these school mates of mine except of course my dormmates .

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR AN EMERANCY SCHOOL MEETING" Headmistress Faragonda said over the loud speaker.

I picked up something big and bad was going on it was in her voice. So i turned and headed towards the meeting a little down cause i was missing my favorite class so hoped it was good. I walked into the auditorium and took a seat next to Stella not really wanting to but not much choice Flora my roommate came in a sat next to me on my left. Musa sat next to her, then Tenca, then Aisha. Aisha was looking worried which didnt peek my intrest very little but i figure i would inquire to what was on her mind later since she was a princess of a realm so i had to play nice to see if i could make her an ally.

"Attention Students we have a very very serious promblem. Lord Darkhart is wageing war and is trying to capture the Codix pieaces so we need to alll to be careful for he may try to attack and or use any of you agianst us to get what he wants there is a pieace here at Alfea, one at Red Fountian, Cloud Tower, and the last one at the hidden Pixie Village. Sadly he has captured some pixies and Red Fountian is got a group of students who are gonna lead a rescue mission to try to free the pixies and Cloud Tower will send some students and Alfea wishs to send some too. It will be higly very dangrous so no hard feelings to all who dont want to go." Miss Faragonda said/asked.

"I would like to go i know the pixies and have a bonded pixie Miss Faragonda" Aisha said rasing her hand.

"Ok i will have to put you thourgh a test after the meeting" Miss Faragonda said.

"I will like to go too" Musa.

"Me also" Tenca.

"I will like to help my friends Miss Faragonda" Flora

"Im game to go im sure with my homeschooling and what i learned so far might help in the mission" i said with a shrug.

"If my BFFS are going so am i Miss F" Stella said while i tried not to roll my eyes.

"Ok that is good i will test you girls in my office girls, remeber girls be carefull Darkhart is very dangrous meeting dismissed" Miss Faragonda said. We got up and followed her to her office.

"Ok girls here is what i am gonna do i will create a space to best represent Shadow Haunt, what you girls are to do is try to use your powers and battle in it ok if you do then you pass" Miss Faragonda said to us.

"Ok" we are said in unsion.

Miss Faragonda then chanted a low spell and the room went pitch black but i was not fazed knowing i could do this no trouble so i went and tranformed and attacked. The other girls did the same and after a few minutes we passed the test.

"Ok ladies congrats you passed you will be leaveing tomarrow morning at the crack of dawn ok so you have the rest of the day off to be ready for tomarrow " Miss Faragonda said dismissing us. We went to our rooms and got our things ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Winx

(AN: So sorry for not updating like i should have. i admit i been part lazy, part writers block, and part not in the mood. so sorry for the very very later update. i am working on my spelling and knowledge and would like to apolgize for any misspelled words, or any thing else. and last think i will go back and fix the Mortal Kombat world i said OddWorld not OutWorld very sorry for that mistake like i said my only knowledge of Mortal Kombat is by watching the Mortal Kombat X videos on youtube and i watched TheRadBrad channle. and im typing this cause we have no internet so i need something to do. anyway enjoy all)

Chapter 2 (Bloom's P.O.V)

We woke up before the other students and got dressed, went to have breakfast. We went back to our rooms with some food to pack and grabbed some last minute things. For some reason all the girls were wareing the same tan brown shorts shirt with a matching hat and a brown yellow green boots that went to just below thei knews. Me i was wareing my favorite outfit that i always wore back home. (like Mileena's in Mortal Kombat X but turn the pink on her to blue) Looking out the window i saw a large red ship flying to land on our front lawn. So we girls went out to get on the ship. Walking up on i saw 5 boys and 5 girls most likey the Red Fountian and Cloud Tower girls. The Boys were all wareing the same uniform lovely simply lovely but one boy did peek my intresting was a boy with maganta hair he had an intresting aura about him. but the five girls from CT ware the most intresting to me. One girl had long white hair up in a pony tail dark blue body suit who seemed like a frozen bitch but i liked her already. The second girl had long free flowing honey yellowish brown hair and a purple body suit she seemed dark engery. Number 3 had short frizzy purple greyish balck hair with white or silver streaks on the bangs and a maroon reddish dress with matching legging and boots. Girl number 4 had long dark green black hair that looked slightly greasy, a white ripped muscle shirt that showed her belly, a unique necklace, green and purple plaid skirt with grey legging/tights, black boots and red fingurless gloves. And the last girl had short red hair with blue yellow beads in her hair, white shirt with a pumpkin on it, black vest, black skirt , two belts one grey/white the other red that crisscrossed her, deep red carpi leggings, and black boots. Iliked these ladies more and more by the look of them.

(Icy's P.O.V.)

After being picked up by the hero wannabes we landed at Alfea School for losers. I heard footsteps walking up in, i looked up and saw 5 girls walking in but my eyes went to on girl in person. She had long bright red hair, black tight leggings, blue one shoulder shirt that showed her middrift, and blue cloth around her waist and hung in front of her between her legs down to her knees, and blue boots that just stopped below her knees, and a blue scarf around her neck. Somethimg about that girl screamed im a straight bad ass.

" She has some darkness connected to her" Darcy whisphered to me and Stormy. Interesting.

The ship took off and we were on our way to Shadow Haunt. It was quiet for most of the ride.

"So red pixie whats up with you?" Stormy asked the girl.

"Name is Bloom and what exatly do you want to know?" the girl Bloom said and ansewered.

"Well you seem diffrent from the rest of those there pixies" Lucy spoke up and said.

"Well i grew up in OutWorld, and to be honset i was shocked to find out i was a fairy, im more of a warrior" Bloom said. OutWorld hmm never heard of that place i thought.

"OutWorld, where is that and what is it like there?" Mirta asking what was on all our minds.

"Well it is better then the stupid Earth Realmers thats for sure those from earth are weak as hell, but think they are better then us from OutWorld" Bloom Said sounding less of a fairy by the minute and i was likeing her more and more.

"So why are you dressed diffrent from the others?" i asked her.

"Whats wrong with what im wareing, i always ware this even at home and it is best for fighting which i think will happen durning this mission" Bloom said defenceive.

"Notthing is wrong is wrong with you are wareing, it is just diffrent" Darcy said.

"Hate to inturrupt but we are landing now ladies and gentlemen" the dork with the glasses said from the front.  
We all got up and disembarked the ship and headed into a cave leading down into Shadow Haunt. Walking along a path way following one of the pixies i think her name was Aishia but whatever. We got to one spot and had to climb down well the pixie Aishia made a wrentch with rope to go down with. Bloom grabbed the rope and jumped off the cliff to the bottom, damn she is cool.

"BLOOM" the fairies and heros except the one named Riven yelled. Stormy just rolled her eyes. Me and my sisters and the other 2 witchs followed behind Bloom. Bloom just stood there smirking while we waited for the others to come down. We kept on going till we saw a ledge below us filled with some monsters.

"Oh right time to cut loose, i been needing to for a while now" Bloom said standing at the edge. Turning and back flipping landing in the middle brandishing two uniqe looking swords slicing the monsters down. smirking at my sisters and Mirta and Lucy us 5 jumped down to join her. The others stood there with jaws dropped.


End file.
